se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Barack Obama/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Barack Obama - Joachim Gauck.jpg| US President Barack Obama (R) meets with his German counterpart Joachim Gauck in the Oval Office at the White House in Washington, DC, on October 7, 2015 (AFP Photo/Nicholas Kamm) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Bundesaußenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (re., GER/SPD) trifft den designierten Präsidentschaftskandidaten Barack Obama (USA/Demokraten/Senator Illinois) in Berlin. Getty Angela Merkel - Barack Obama.jpg| Obama y Merkel ratificaron su compromiso con la OTAN y la lucha contra el cambio climático y contra el terrorismo. | Fuente: NBC News / AFP Francia * Ver Barack Obama - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mr Sarkozy is arguably the most US-friendly French president in a half-century Photo: REUTERS Barack Obama - François Hollande.jpg| President Barack Obama shakes hands with French President Francois Hollande during their news conference in the East Room of the White House in Washington, Tuesday, Nov. 24, 2015. Pablo Martinez Monsivais / AP Emmanuel Macron - Sin imagen.jpg| La discreción marca el primer encuentro de Obama con Macron en París. SILVIA AYUSO. París 2 DIC 2017 - 14:04 CST Países Bajos * Ver Barack Obama - Willem-Alexander.jpg| President Barack Obama shakes hands with the Dutch King Willem-Alexander, accompanied by Queen Maxima, meet in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, Monday, June 1, 2015. Their visit reinforces the strong and enduring ties between the U.S. and the Netherlands that reach back more than 400 years. (AP Photo/Carolyn Kaster) Barack Obama - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| President Barack Obama, left, walks with Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende during a group photo session at the G20 Summit in the ExCel Centre in London, Thursday, April 2, 2009. CREDIT: AP Photo/Kirsty Wigglesworth Barack Obama - Mark Rutte.jpg| Prime Minister Mark Rutte of the Netherlands meets President Barack Obama of the United States of America. Flick of Minister-President Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Barack Obama - Benedicto XVI.jpg| Benedicto XVI recibe a Barack Obama en El Vaticano AFP Barack Obama - Francisco.jpg| President Obama meets the Pope Francis. CNN España * Ver Barack Obama - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos y Barack Obama hablaron de Venezuela y Cuba, entre otros temas. EFE/Casa de S.M. el Rey/Santiago Borja Barack Obama - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI y el presidente de EEUU, Barack Obama, en la Casa Blanca, el pasado año. POOL Barack Obama - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Obama y Zapatero, juntos en Praga. | Reuters Barack Obama - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Los temas clave de la reunión entre Barack Obama y Mariano Rajoy © REUTERS/ Jonathan Ernst Barack Obama - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El líder socialista, Pedro Sánchez, durante la reunión privada con el presidente de EEUU. CASA BLANCA Grecia * Ver Barack Obama - Kostas Karamanlis.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Costas Karamanlis and US President Barack Obama reaffirmed the excellent relations and bonds between the two countries following their meeting in Strasbourg on Saturday. neoskosmos.com Barack Obama - George Papandreou.jpg| El presidente Barack Obama se reúne con el primer ministro George Papandreou de Grecia en la Oficina Oval, 9 de marzo de 2010. (Foto oficial de la Casa Blanca por Pete Souza Antonis Samaras - Barack Obama.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama (R) shakes hands with visiting Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras after their meeting in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington D.C., capital of the United States, Aug. 8, 2013. China.org.cn Alexis Tsipras - Barack Obama.jpg| El primer ministro griego, Alexis Tsipras, se reúne con el presidente estadounidense, Barack Obama. AFP Italia * Ver Barack Obama - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| US President Barack Obama and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano in Rome. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana Barack Obama - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| President Barack Obama meets with Italian President Sergio Mattarella in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, Monday, Feb. 8, 2016. (AP Photo/Pablo Martinez Monsivais) Barack Obama - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi's joke about the newly-elected Barack Obama being "young, handsome and sun-tanned" hangs over him on his first visit to Washington since the election. AF Barack Obama - Mario Monti.jpg| President Barack Obama greets Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti upon his arrival at Camp David in Maryland on Friday. CNN Barack Obama - Enrico Letta.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama (R) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, October 17, 2013. REUTERS/Jason Reed Barack Obama - Matteo Renzi.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi wave at the end of their conference following their meeting at Villa Madama in Rome March 27 2014. REUTERS/Kevin Lamarque Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Barack Obama - Tarja Halonen.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama welcomes President of Finland Tarja Halonen at the Nuclear Security Summit in Washington April 12, 2010. Obama opened a 47-nation summit dedicated to keeping nuclear arms from terrorists and planned to seek momentum in his push for a new round of sanctions on Iran. REUTERS/Jason Reed (UNITED STATES - Tags: POLITICS MILITARY) REUTERS REUTERS/JASON REED Barack Obama - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Niinistö and President Obama in the White House before the opening dinner of the Nuclear. Photo: Chuck Kennedy/White House Alexander Stubb - Barack Obama.jpg| Alexander Stubb & Barack Obama. Fuente original no encontrada Reino Unido * Ver Barack Obama - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and US president Barack Obama pose for a photo in the Music Room of Buckingham Palace ahead of a state banquet on May 24, 2011. Mr Obama and his wife Michelle are in the UK for a two-day state visit at the invitation of The Queen. Chris Jackson: AFP Barack Obama - Tony Blair.jpg| World changing: Tony Blair and Barack Obama together in Downing Street in 2005. Mr Blair says the new President could unite the world PA Barack Obama - Gordon Brown.jpg| President Barack Obama and British Prime Minister Gordon Brown walk down the Colonnade of the White House in Washington, Photo: AP Barack Obama - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron with Barack Obama (pic: Reuters) Barack Obama - Theresa May.jpg| US President Barack Obama (R) and British Prime Minister Theresa May shake hands following a press conference on the sidelines of the G20 summit in Hangzhou on September 4, 2016 (AFP) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Barck Obama - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| President Obama with former Solidarity leader Lech Walesa: photo - PAP Barack Obama - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| President Kaczynski shook hands with U.S. President Barack Obama . Reuters Barack Obama - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Barack Obama i prezydent Bronisław Komorowski (PAP, Fot: Bartłomiej Zborowski) Andrzej Duda - Barack Obama.jpg| President Duda meets President Obama (fot. PAP/Abaca) Rusia * Ver Barack Obama - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| GRAND KREMLIN PALACE, MOSCOW. With President of the United States of America Barack Obama. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Barack Obama - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Barack Obama extends his hand to Russian President Vladimir Putin during their meeting at the United Nations General Assembly in New York Photo: Kevin Lamarque/Reuters Ucrania * Ver Barack Obama - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Барак Обама оказывается прилетал в Донецк: подробности неизвестного визита на Украину AP Barack Obama - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Obama bro-hugs ousted Ukrainian president Viktor Yanukovych in 2010. (AP) Barack Obama - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Ukrainian President-elect Petro Poroshenko, left, and US President Barack Obama shake hands during a meeting in Warsaw, Poland, on June 4, 2014. (EPA/Jacek Turcyszk) URSS * Ver Barack Obama - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| President Barack Obama drops by VP Joe Biden's meeting with former Soviet Union President Mikhail Gorbachev in the Vice President's Office, West Wing 3/20/09. Photo: The Official White House Photostream / Pete Souza Fuentes Categoría:Barack Obama